In modern society there is an increased focus on academic achievement. This competitive environment has lead to a growing demand for learning tools that will aid and enhance performance on standardized achievement or ability tests, employment/civil service tests, or for those seeking admission to advanced schooling such as undergraduate or graduate school. In addition, cognitive enhancement tools are also sought for rehabilitation after brain injury following stroke, head trauma, or other brain insults. Many of these cognitive enhancement devices have positive anecdotal reports behind them, but have not undergone rigorous testing to determine if they yield any actual cognitive benefit.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.